Ways To Show Love
by Nagisa Kazumi
Summary: A little fic of the relationship between Sora and her mother. Sorry if it sucks.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Digimon characters, they belong to their great owners. Hmmm.... the disclaimer thing is starting to get out of hand.... 

Author's notes: I'm not sure who's the 2nd Digidestined, Sora or Yamato? I uploaded Sora's as the 2nd one according to the order they appeared in the opening (when they went all spinning in the screen). Please read and review. 

  


Ways To Show Love

  
  
"Mom, where's my soccer team shirt?" 

"Right on the floor behind you." The girl's mother replied while ironing some wrinkled laundry. 

"My shorts?" The girl asked again, stuffing her soccer shirt into her sports packet. 

"On the couch," her mother said flatly. 

"Oh and where's that green shirt I brought home yesterday? I borrowed that from Taichi and I think it'll be better to give him back as soon as possible...." 

Her mother rolled her eyes, she roughly threw what she had been ironing to her daughter and stamped the iron hard to the ironing board in irritation, Sora's heart skipped a bit at the sudden impact. 

"If you want to be punctual then get your stuff packed the night before, it's not my job to clean up the house _everytime_ you have a soccer game. So listen, next time, pack the stuff you need the night before, and if you happen to have an acceptable excuse that the packing has to be done at a time like this, keep in mind that it's YOU who is responsible for the mess and clean it up before you ran out of the house. Also, never EVER again leaves it behind for ME to take it out." 

By the time her mother's finish, Sora was already in hot tears. Squeezing Taichi's shirt her mother had threw to her, she gently wiped them away with the back of her gloved free hand. She slowly started to pick up several pieces of clothing back to her own room, tears soaking every piece at the second she picked them up. Ten minutes later, the once in a mess living room was back in its normal state, with Mrs. Takenouchi sitting on the couch arms crossed. Sora checked her watch, it reads 6: 00pm, she's definitely late for her game. 

"I'm leaving Mom." She whispered at a level only her mother was able to hear. 

"Come back before ten." No emotions, no encouragement. Sora sighed and headed to the doorway with her packet in her hand. Before she left she made a turn into the kitchen and opened the freezer to look for her favorite snack: Strawberry yogurt. Eating one before every soccer game became her habit since the age of five to keep her energized but this time, she found none in there. 

"No more yogurt?" She whined, closed the freezer behind her and to the doorway again, ever more depressed. "Bye Mom." Without any reply Sora slammed the door shut. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

The game had gone excellent, Sora's team beat Taichi's by four against one, but Sora felt no excitement even she had been a main role to the triumph. On her way home Taichi caught up from behind. 

"That was great! I've never had a game this amazing before!" Taichi sounded very excited, Sora forced herself to smile at him. 

"What about a drink at my house?" He encouraged, jogging playfully beside his friend. 

Sora shook, "I've to be home before ten." She checked her watch, it reads 9: 30pm at that moment. "Sorry but, maybe next time." 

"Whenever you're ready, ja!" He said and sped off to his home's direction. Sora sighed, resumed her gait to her home. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

"Mom, I'm back!" She yelled aloud when she entered her house, her mother was nowhere in site. The lights in the house were half switched off, means her mother should be asleep without waiting for her for another time. She had plenty of experience she would like to share with her mother but now..... forget it. Sora's heart was twisted in pain, she slammed her tired body into the couch and gathered her legs into her arms for a long wail. What did she do wrong? She asks herself occasionally. She always thinks twice before she acts, what did she do to make her angry? She loves her, why doesn't she love her back? 

After what seemed to be forever, she raised her face a little when she regained control over her tears, she wiped them away and discovered a small bottle of strawberry yogurt with a note under it on the mini coffee table in front of her. Surprised, she took the bottle and read what's written on the piece of paper. 

"Don't complain about the yogurt's not cool enough for nice flavor, and I don't want to buy any other of it in a short period of time so don't eat the ones in the freezer yet. Remember to get yourself bathed before going to bed." 

Sora felt tears in her eyes again as she finished reading the note, but this time they were there for happiness. She understood the way her mother treats her means nothing harm, but she just didn't know the right way to act the care out. Sora sobbed more, holding the bottle of yogurt in her shaky hand, all the pressure she had had been released. 

"Thanks Mom," she whispered through her tears. "I love you." 

  
  
~Owari~ 

  
I didn't mean to make a seethed Mrs. Takenouchi, and I have nothing offensive toward Sora AND Mrs. Takenouchi (I guess she was in a bad mood that day due to her arguement with her husband the night before..... waitta minute, have anyone seen Sora's father?). Mostly I just keep writing and let the fic to take control over me, so I think *look at the fic* that's the way it wanted itself to be. If it contains anything offensive to you Sora fans, I apologize. 

This is a fic dedicated to the 2nd Digidestined (in my case), Takenouchi Sora, and this is also my second of the eight Digidestined fics. What a coincidence! I said that because I didn't write these eight fics in the order I posed them. REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! I will thank you for that, yes I will. 


End file.
